Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by sailorsweetheart2000
Summary: My first Trigun fic! Some spoilers if you haven't seen everything! LegatoMilly. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Trigun fic! Be gentle! This also has some spoilers in it, so if you haven't seen everything and don't know what happens, you might want to turn around now! You've been warned! No flames!  
  
-------------------  
  
His first thought upon awakening was that he should've been dead.  
  
Some sick twist of fate had saved him. He had never asked for it.  
  
Legato pushed himself up off the ground, pain coursing through his veins. Master would be disappointed with him. Or perhaps Master had saved him. But why? This was his final gift to Him, to show Vash the Stampede who he really was.  
  
Blood was everywhere. His blood. Had he been left out here? His corpse would have just rotted in the sun? Legato supposed he deserved no less. He was someone of no consequence, part of an inferior species. Just a spider compared to--  
  
The sound of something heavy dropping to the ground shattered his thoughts. He turned around to see who was there.  
  
The tall one. Of the two women that followed around Vash the Stampede, the taller one was here. With a shovel, which she had dropped from the shock of seeing him alive.  
  
They had left, but she had come back to bury him. And would have, if he had been dead.  
  
When she was done gaping at him, she murmured, "You're alive?"  
  
He only raised an eyebrow in reply. If Master had spared him, perhaps it was for this moment. He could kill her here, cause even more pain to Vash the Stampede--  
  
Legato hadn't a chance to continue with these thoughts before Milly's arms were around his neck, hugging him. "I'm so glad! Mr. Vash has been a wreck since... Well, he'll be glad to know you're not dead."  
  
His left arm twitched at the mention of that man's name. He rarely killed anyone by his own hand, and technically, he wouldn't. The left hand reached around her. He could easily choke her or snap her neck.  
  
However, instead he found himself patting her on the back, as he felt her warm tears on his neck. "Vash the Stampede is still alive?"  
  
She lifted her head to look at him. She had lovely eyes. "Yes! Of course! Do you want to see Mr. Vash?"  
  
Patting her hair, Legato nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

HI again! I'm writing this when I get a chance, so it's slow going! Thanks, Nurse Ansalong and suzy-chan, for your reviews. We do need more non-yaoi Legato fics! As for everyone else...don't be afraid to try something new! If anybody can bring Legato around, it's gotta be Milly! I don't explain why Legato isn't dead yet, but I really do know, I promise! It'll be in chapter 3!

----------------------

Meryl wet the sponge on Vash's sweating forehead. It had been two days, and he still wasn't awake. This wasn't good. She had to take care of him, and go to work so they could afford to stay in this small house while he recovered.

Vash started whimpering in his sleep, and she tried to shush and soothe him. It didn't work, and tears of her own were welling up in her eyes.

"Where the Hell is Milly?" she growled.

-----------------------

They had found refuge in a small cave on the side of the cliff where Legato had been shot. Milly was bandaging him with a small first aid kit she happened to have in her thomas' pack. It wasn't the best he needed, but it would do. And she wouldn't have him making the (albeit short) trip home with his wounds.

"I want you to take me to him," Legato growled.

Milly only nodded as she cleaned his wounds again. His shoulders had been shot, but oddly enough, those were the only gunshot wounds she had seen. Hadn't he been shot in the head? She was terrified and busy worrying about Meryl, but she thought she remembered seeing him get shot...when Mr. Vash thought he had killed him. She thought he was dead, that's why she had only brought a shovel.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Mr. ..."  
  
"Legato Bluesummers."

"Mr. Bluesummers, but didn't you get shot in the head?"

Legato looked down at her, her wide blue eyes staring back up at him. The innocence in her tone almost made him laugh - he had been asking himself the same question the past two days. 

"Perhaps I have failed in my mission, and somehow, Master has granted me a second chance." Smiling wickedly, he added, "Perhaps I have not yet finished my work. Is Vash the Stampede in complete pain and anguish? Perhaps Master knew you would seek me out, and now you must help me." Milly's eyes grew fearful the more he spoke, as his voice grew more certain. "Yes, you will help me finish his plan. To show Vash the Stampede total suffering--"

"NO!" Milly yelled, standing. "Vash has hurt enough already, you can't keep doing this!" Her resolve holding fast, she added, "I won't let you."

Legato only grinned, his face giving away no trace of malice. "You won't let me? Miss ...?"

"Milly Thompson."  
  
"Miss Thompson, I'm afraid you'll let me do as I please. You don't have a choice." He stood and looked down on her. She was tall, but he was still taller. "I could kill you right now if I felt like it. In fact, if I had had the whim, I could've killed you at any point. I can kill you now." Legato reached a hand out to barely cup her cheek, and Milly was too frozen with fear to move. "I don't even have to lay a hand on you. All I have to do is just think about your lungs collapsing, and you'll cease to breathe. I could liquefy your organs in the time it takes you to blink. I could spend the day killing you from the inside out, and make you feel every second of it."

Yes, that would have to do. She would only stand in his way of his true purpose. Besides, arriving on Vash the Stampede's doorstep with her corpse would be a lovely gift. There was a small knife in her first aid kit, for cutting bandages. He could make her stab it deep enough into her heart to do some damage. Hers would be a slow death. Legato wondered if he were strong enough to broadcast her cries of anguish to Vash the Stampede from here.

Stepping back, he ordered her with his mind, _Pick up the knife._

Milly stood, quivering from his words. She eyed him warily, and her breathing was ragged, but she wasn't picking up the knife.

Was she really resisting him? The only person who had done that successfully wasn't human. _Pick up the knife, you brainless wench. _He had done this hundreds, possibly thousands of times. He had controlled corpses to walk and speak, this should've been child's play. _Pick up that knife and kill yourself._

Why wasn't she moving?

Legato clenched his jaw, cracked his knuckles, and put all his energy into telling her to pick up the knife, and she wouldn't move.

"Mr. Bluesummers, are you alright?"

His eyesight was getting hazy, and he felt weak in his legs, but he could still clearly see that she wasn't reaching for the knife. In fact, she was reaching for him. "Mr. Bluesummers?"

Everything went black as he passed out.


End file.
